


A Warm Bath

by MsWriterPerson



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, bottom!Thanatos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWriterPerson/pseuds/MsWriterPerson
Summary: Zagreus decides to hire the House Contractor to build a public bath for everyone to enjoy, and he and Thanatos decide to test the waters~
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 295





	A Warm Bath

Zagreus admired the House Contractor's handiwork, the new public bath glistening with pools of clean, clear water. The limestone was easy on the eyes, giving it a soothing, spa feel to it. It looked exactly like what his mother and Achilles had told him, mimicking the baths on the surface. A job well done, indeed. Especially considering how mad his father had gotten when he commissioned it. And now there was something else in the House everyone could enjoy. Definitely worth it.

Now for a test-run. Zagreus took off his towel, setting it on the shelf. He slowly stepped into the water, as it sizzled and steamed from the heat of his feet. It felt good against his skin, the hot water easing his muscles. He relaxed onto the bench, all his aches and pains melting away into the bath. Test-run successful. Zagreus let out a contented sigh, closing his eyes.

"You sound pleased with yourself." A familiar voice rang out from behind him. Zagreus turned to see Thanatos standing in the doorway in his towel, arms crossed as he looked back him, unimpressed.

"Hi Than." Zagreus greeted. "Did you come to check out the new bath?"

"I came to see what you've wasted your money on this time." Than explained, walking over to the shelf and placing his towel next to Zagreus'.

"So, what do you think?" Zagreus asked, trying not to stare at Than's taunt backside.

"...I haven't decided yet." Than turned, walking over to join Zag in the bath, taking a seat across from him. They sat in an awkward silence, as Zag glanced around, unsure of where to look. "...Is something wrong, Zagreus?"

"I, uh..." Zagreus mumbled. "I just wasn't mentally prepared for this yet. Seeing you... like this..."

"This isn't the first time we've been naked in front of each other." Than retorted. "And considering everything else we've already done, this is hardly the most embarrassing, either."

"Yeah, but..." Zagreus finally took a good look at Than's naked body in the water. "It's my first time seeing you like this in the light... out in the open... It feels a little exciting, honestly."

Than stared at him, his expression slightly aghast at the notion. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, sorry..." Zagreus sighed, getting up to leave. "I'm going to go ahead and get out, I don't want to force myself on you."

Thanatos grabbed his hand, Zagreus spotting a faint redness on his cheeks. "I... didn't say I was against the idea." Than admitted.

Zagreus felt his nether-regions stir. "Than? Are you sure?" He checked. "Someone could walk in, you know."

Than squeezed Zagreus' hand, guiding it to his chest. "I don't mind, is what I'm saying."

Zagreus stepped closer, letting his hand glide down under the water, tracing Than's waist with his touch. Even in the heat of the bath, he could feel the warmth of Than's skin against his. Zag leaned in close to Than's lips. "Well, if you're alright with it..." He whispered as he kissed him, pulling Than closer to him. Than began to rise out of his seat, letting out a soft moan at Zagreus' kiss intensified. "...And you seem to be alright with it." Zagreus chuckled, catching sight of Than's half-erect cock.

"Then get on with it." Than ordered gently. Zagreus grinned, lifting Than up to the edge of the bath, kneeling on the bench between Than's legs.

"Yes, sir." Zagreus complied, taking Than's dick in his hands, stroking it. Than watched on, eyes burning with desire. Zagreus placed his lips on Than's cock, sucking softly on the shaft.

"Zag, don't tease me..." Than instructed through heavy breath. Zagreus obeyed, licking Than's dick, now fully erect. He kissed the tip, before taking the full length in his mouth. Than groaned in pleasure, Zagreus' hands shifting around his waist. Than ran his fingers through Zagreus' dark, black hair, enjoying the view of his lover's mouth around his dick. He could feel himself reaching his peak in the heat of Zagreus' mouth as he felt the familiar sensation of Zagreus' fingers pressing into his hole. Slowly, gently, working their way inside him. Than's hips began to rock, Zagreus' tongue exploring his cock and his fingers exploring his insides.

Than panted excitedly, Zagreus pressing in deeper, searching for Than's favorite spot. Than gripped Zagreus' head, fucking his face. He thrust harder, unable to hold back, reaching deep into Zagreus' throat. He was moments away from his climax, and he was aching for it. Zagreus finally reached Than's pleasure point inside, pushing on it hard. Than clenched Zagreus' hair, cumming hard inside his mouth. Zagreus choked on the sudden release, fighting to swallow as much as he could, as Than collapsed back on the side of the bath. Zagreus coughed as he cleared his throat, slightly raw from the experience. "Looks like you really enjoyed that." Zagreus smiled, looking over Than's messy figure, spread out on the floor.

"...Well enough." Than confessed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Then I think we better take the rest of this elsewhere." Zagreus stood up, getting ready to step out of the bath.

"Wait." Than protested. "We're already started here... It's a bit of a waste to move now. And... you haven't gotten off yet."

Zagreus paused, trying to hold on to the last bit of his rationality. "Don't spur me on like that, Than. I'm barely able to keep myself from ravishing you already."

Than spread his legs seductively, holding Zagreus' gaze. "Then do it." He ordered.

Zagreus climbed over him, staring him down, the last thread of sanity in his mind snapping. "You asked for this. Don't forget it."

Than leaned over the side of the bath, feeling Zagreus pressing in from behind him. Even though he just came, the familiar pleasure of Zagreus' dick pushing on his entrance had already sparked his lust. Zagreus entered him, his heat burning into Than, opening him up. Than felt his breath hitch as Zagreus went deeper inside him, his cock pulsing. Zagreus kissed Than's back, grinding against him. "I'm going to move now." Zagreus whispered.

"You don't have to tell me every little thing." Than complained, feeling Zagreus begin to slowly pull out.

"If you insist." Zagreus chuckled, thrusting back in, hard and deep. Than cried out at the suddenness of it, Zagreus pounding into him with reckless abandon, the water splashing with his every thrust.

"Slow... slow down..." Than pleaded, struggling to keep up.

"I told you, I don't think I can hold back anymore." Zagreus grunted, grabbing Than's hips, matching their movements. Than moaned, feeling lightheaded from the sensation. "Ah, gods..." Zagreus groaned. "Than, you feel incredible...."

"H-hurry it up..." Than panted. He could feel his cock leaking into the water, begging for release. "I can't hold out much longer."

"I'm almost there..." Zagreus assured, leaning in close to Than, pressing his chest against his back. "Than... I love you... I love you so much..."

Than quivered at Zagreus' declaration, the heat of Zagreus' breath on his neck making him shudder. "Zag... more..."

"I love you..." Zagreus continued. "Than... say it back... please..."

Than felt tears well up in his eyes, his whole body going weak from the pleasure. "Zag... I love you..." He whimpered, his gaze fading to white as he came. "I love you too..."

Zagreus jolted as he climaxed, Than's insides twitching around him as he filled Than with his seed. He sighed, leaning against Than's back, satisfied. He placed a small kiss on Than's nape, slowly pulling out. "Than, that was great..." Zagreus complimented, Than unresponsive to him. "Than? Can you hear me?" Zagreus nudged Than, still quiet. "Than?" Zagreus asked, turning him over, Than's face flushed as he slept. Zagreus sighed. "Guess I did push you a little too hard..."

Than opened his eyes, recognizing the softness under him as Zagreus' bed. He could see Zagreus sitting beside him, flipping through the codex, spotting Than's eyes on him as he offered a gentle smile. Than sighed contently, Zagreus reaching down to brush his bangs out of his face. "You awake now?" He checked.

"Yeah... what happened?" Than mumbled.

"You passed out in the bath. I think the heat was a bit much for you." Zagreus explained.

Than squinted at him. "Sure. Let's blame the _heat_."

"Hey, I tried to warn you." Zagreus protested. "...Did you not like it?"

Than shifted on the bed, placing his head in Zagreus' lap. "Don't ask me stuff like that." Than refuted, noticing he was now fully dressed. "How did I get here, anyway?"

"I dressed you and carried you back." Zagreus answered. "You're a lot lighter than you look."

"I think you're just stronger than you think you are." Than argued. "I hope no one saw that. I don't want people thinking I'm weak enough to pass out like that."

"Don't worry, I only ran into Dusa on the way back." Zagreus grinned. "Though she asked me if they had finished cleaning the bath yet... it seems that _someone_ had placed a Closed For Cleaning sign outside the door."

Than was silent for a moment. "Weird. I wonder who could have done that."

"I think I know how I can get the culprit to confess~" Zagreus teased, running his fingers down Than's back.

"I'd like to see you try." Than smiled.

Zagreus gently pushed Than back onto the bed. "Then let's begin the interrogation." He laughed, kissing Than's neck. Than held him close, chuckling at Zagreus' teasing. And he wondered if the warmth that lingered in his chest came from the bath or from his lover's embrace. But that was a question he was willing to answer another day, surrendering himself to Zagreus' touch.


End file.
